


It all started in Vegas

by Bichwhwifi



Series: hiatus fics [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: CEO Felicity Smoak, CEO Oliver Queen, F/M, Las Vegas Wedding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bichwhwifi/pseuds/Bichwhwifi
Summary: They meet in Vegas and have a common interest that will have them working together over six months will get them closer than ever before.





	1. first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this story for some time and just four hours ago I finally got the perfect ending and the direction I want to go with it. There will be a second part but maybe it will take a while.

How in the name of hell did this happen to her? Waking up the following morning with a headache like nothing she had ever endured before, not even something she had ever experienced while she was still in college. Most of the time she spent in college wasn’t partying but she did learn what was the most fitting hangover cure was after a rough night out. But Felicity wasn’t like those people, spending all their free time going out to party’s, she actually studied and graduated college with two master degrees before most people her age were even enrolling into their first year. Still, she hadn’t been able to go over everything that had happened to her last night but all the things that had happened ever since she met ‘him’, maybe it was the fact that she was the first girl he dated after his ‘breakup from hell’ , his words not her or was it the fact that they worked together, business and pleasure don’t go well together. She just didn’t know how it all comes to this.

The twenty-four hours, or maybe even a week that had gone by and now looking back at all of it, everything that looked out of the ordinary to her, looked like a red flag. Now that she was once again sober after running out of the restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was being held, made her way down the strip and back, trying to clear her head and after that didn’t work, locking herself up in her hotel room after asking room serves for a fully stocked mini bar and getting hammered. It all looked like a good and reasonable plan at the time but every minute since she woke up, she was slowly regretting her every action from the night before and she was considering slapping herself in the face, multiple times. Because how could she be only twenty-five and already been left by her now ex-fiance, how had run off with ‘his’ ex-fiance. Wasn’t everything in her life just great?

It had taken her at least a half hour to drag herself out of the oh so comfortable king size bed that the honeymoon sweet at the Luxor had to offer. After all those years since she had moved out of Nevada she had forgotten how hard it was to fall asleep after the sun had come out and how she really wasn’t the type that could sleep all day, she just was just the type that didn’t like getting out of bed. After she had made herself get out of the bed because she just couldn’t get herself to fall asleep once again. It was something to get herself out of that bed but after she had taken a look at herself in the mirror, she saw how badly she needed to shower.

While it had taken her longer than normal to get from the bed to the bathroom because of the glass shards that were spread all over the floor. Because at time being thought that it was a good idea to throw the very expensive bottle of wine in the direction of were her very expensive wedding dress had been hanging. Because why not she had thought, she didn’t pay for the dress and she was hell bent on never wearing that thing ever again but there had been one little thing about her plan that she had forgotten to think about at the time the idea had come to her. There was glass everywhere now, it was almost like walking through a field filled with landmines everywhere. There was glass everywhere, there were even pieces stuck in the fabric of her dress.

Once she had gotten out of last night's dress, in which she had fallen asleep apparently and had made her way to the bathroom to take a shower she felt a little bit better. How could blame her for what she had done in the first place, today was supposed to be her wedding day. That wasn’t happening and finding out that she had been able to break her phone and tablet in her hour of drunken rage was not something that was making her forget what had happened the night before. She didn’t remember doing it at all and for her to do something like breaking her phone or tablet was like a mother killing one of her children, she couldn’t live without them. They held everything that she held dear on those and all she needed to function as a person.

Walking around the sweet for a while, trying to get at least some of the what bigger pieces of glass that were spread out on the floor, so she could at least stop tiptoeing around the damn place without stepping into anything. Cleaning up had helped her calm her nerves a bit and steady her nerves. It had led her all back to climb back into the king sized bed as soon as she was done. The bed was just like sleeping on a cloud and before she realized how tired she exactly was she had fallen back into a peaceful sleep to only be woken up just moments later by a stranger walking into her room and sharing the same level of shock and confusion on their face as she had when she saw him standing at the door.

 

* * *

 

“WHAT THE HELL!! Who are you and how did you get in?” Was the first thing that came out of Felicity’s mouth after the two had locked eyes and they had been looking at one other for a period of time that was on the point of becoming creepy. She had pulled the covers up to her chin and wanted them to swallow them to swallow her whole because even if this was her room, she still looked like hell and the room did too. And for someone that to judge her this early in the morning, she needed at least two cups of coffee to get through this.

“Well, the door key was wha **t**  let me in. And I needed to find my friends room, stat, and I only remembered the floor number she was staying on, so I checked withs of the doors would open with the key. And this one did.”The good-looking mystery man said while waving the room key he held up in the air. He was still standing at the door with the same freaked out look on his face as a when he first walked into her room.

“What the hell happened here? I knew Vegas was wild but this is just a whole other level.” He had said after he had closed the door behind him and walked at bit further into the room. He kept looking around the room and ending up stopping right in front of her dress before turning back to face her. The look on his face was all that she needed to know regarding what he was going to ask her next. And even with the wired questionable look he still had a very good looking face.

“Can I ask what that dress did to you to end up in such a horrible state?”And there it was, the question she still hadn’t fully answered herself but there wasn’t any sort of judgment in his voice like he went through something like this himself, he understood how she was feeling.

She realized that she was still curled up in the mountain of covers, her hair was still damp from her shower earlier and hanging in her face. She switched glances between him and the dress and decided, ‘what the hell why not tell what happened to the stranger who is sitting in front of me’.

“You could say that I had a bad night, okay, I drank way too much, may have thrown a bottle of wine at my wedding dress but why would I need it if my fiance walked out of the rehearsal dinner and probably ran off somewhere with his ex-fiance. How I did not know existed till last night when she showed up. So pretty wild night I would say and I don’t even know why I’m telling you all of this, a stranger who just walked into my room?” She explained while dragging herself out of that heavenly bed for the second time that morning, sitting next to him. Luckily now she was dressed in a pair of rose-gold silk sleeping shorts and a fitting top to go with it but at this point, everything was better than her dress from last night. With she was probably going to burn as soon as she was given the chance. The pajamas she was wearing were the first thing she saw when she came out of the shower, her mother was probably the one that had put them there because she would never buy something like this herself.

She had noticed the mystery guy looking at her from head to toe while she made her way over to where he was standing. At this point she didn’t mind, she was single and who was she to tell him to get out. She had done the same for him while she was talking just moments before. And she couldn’t say that she was exactly mad about the handsome man that had walked into her room.

“Well, that sucks. I can’t really say that I know how you feel but to get the total stranger part out of the way. I’m Oliver, Oliver Queen.” He said turning to face her and extend his hand for her to shake.

“Felicity Smoak.” She said while a small smile crept up on her face after she let go of his hand.

“If I can ask, why are you looking for your friend's room at seven in the morning?” Felicity said after looking at the clock that was hanging above the door and walking over to the small coffee table next to the couch that stood in the middle of the room to picking up the phone.

“you're not going to call the hotel security on me, right?” Oliver asked, well closer to yelled while getting up from where he was sitting and making his way over to her and garbing her by the arm to prevent her from making the call.

“No, I’m not going to call security on you. If I wanted to I would of have called security as soon as you had walked in. I’m just calling room service, I’m hungover and I’m hungry, so room service it is.” She said while shoving the phone so what in his face and turning around and walking away while dialing the number.

“So while we wait for my breakfast to come, can you tell me why you were looking for your friend's room in the first place? And make it a funny story and don’t tell me that you have to go because you're missing your flight or something.” She said after she had put the phone down and sat back down on the bed and looking up at him.

“Well, my best friend is getting married tomorrow and he walked out on me last night during the bachelor party and his fiance’s sister called me that he somehow found his way into his fiance's room.I don’t want to get the blame for all of that because it happened while I was supposed to babysit him and the bride's dad already doesn’t really like me. So that’s why I need to find him.” Oliver said after he sat down on one of the many empty chairs in the room. There was just something about Oliver that made her morning better.

 

* * *

 

“Want anything?” He headed her sweet voice ask him while motioning to the card filled with breakfast foods and other sweets. Sure, why not, he was hungry and he didn’t really need to find Tommy because if he didn’t, everybody that knew what happened wasn’t going to tell him. There was a part of him that wanted to see what Lance would do if he did find out but at this point, he really didn’t want to leave.

The old him would have left Tommy in Laurel’s room on purpose but now, he just didn’t want to leave Felicity room, he didn’t want to leave her. He wanted to get to know the one and only Felicity Smoak, the genius girl from Vegas, the one that made it somehow possible to get him to laugh about the story of how a tiny blond that just got dumped by her fiance, ruin her wedding dress with a bottle of wine and break not only her phone but also her tablet. She was someone so vibrant and vulnerable but at the same time she was reacting nothing like he thought she would but how was he saying that he knew the girl for less than an hour but still couldn’t make himself leave. For some damn reason.

“Sure, screw it, why not. It won’t hurt anybody if someone sneaked out of their own bachelor party to go and look for and probably also sleep with their fiance. Right?” From the small talk, they had had while for some reason waiting till room service brought up the breakfast tray she had called for. She made it look like she was just talking to a random stranger she had met on the train and are forced to talk to because you are trapped with that person till your get to your final destination but that wasn’t the case here, she could have told him to leave the moment he stepped through the door.

“I have to say, I think it’s kind of a cute thing of him to do.” Oliver could see that it took her a while for her to say it but when she finally said it out loud. There was just something in her voice that wanted to make him believe the words she had just said but the small trembling in her voice was the thing that made him see the pain that she had been feeling when he looked in her eyes. For Felicity, as soon as she had heard herself speak, it was like a switch had been flicked inside her mind. And not so soon after that a single tear roll down her cheek.

“I mean, yeah. It’s all good and perfect for them and I don’t even know how you're talking about.” Felicity said after she had turned away from Oliver, wiped away the tear on her cheek, took a big breath and turned back around and walked over to the cart room service had brought in and taken the plaid of chocolate covered strawberry and started eating and pacing around the room.

“Oh, god I need to call my lawyer. I have to know what the hell stood in the prenup about something like this happening. That damned prenup he so what forced me to sign!” She said while Oliver didn’t take his eyes off her for a single second and he really didn’t want anything to happen to her at this point, he knew he wasn’t really the person that knew who to make someone feel better, it was something he had never done before.

“Who does something like that?” He asked her.

 

* * *

 

“Well, apparently you don’t know Ray Palmer, that stupid mama's boy. The place doesn't tell his mother I said that she likes me now!” Felicity said shocked at what she had said herself but knowing everything that she had said was true. It took her a few years, his mother liked her now but she didn’t completely trust the woman just yet. She had been the one that had come up with the idea of having Felicity signing a prenup before they would get married.

“One; I do know Ray Palmer and second; I won’t tell her. I already didn’t like the guy from the first few times I met him but now it’s getting close to hating the guy after what you told me.” Felicity had sat down and just looked up and listened to what Oliver had to say in shock. She was surprised to hear that he and Ray knew each other, probably through business or something, that like many other things Ray hadn’t told her.

“Oh god, Oliver Queen, Queen Consolidated. Now I’m putting two and two together. I really didn’t see that till now. I swear you that am smart, my head is just not in the right mindset, just a little shocked, he didn’t tell me. Just like he didn’t tell me about all those other things.” Her last sentence had came out in a whisper while she got back up and once again made her way over to the cart with breakfast foods to set down the now empty plaid that up till only moments ago was still filled with strawberry’s to pick up one of the other plaid filled with a stack of pancakes.

“Yoo and soon?” Was the sound that came out of her mouth full with the pancake she stuffed in her mouth while handing him a plaid.

“Oliver, you want some?” She said again but this time without her mouth full of pancakes.

“Yeah, sure.” He had said just before there was a knock at the door. They exchanged a look a look, they both didn’t have a clue who was at the door and both of them didn’t know what to do in that moment. Before Felicity made her way over to the door to look how it could be, she took one last big bite from her pancakes.

When she turned back to face Oliver once she had looked through the peephole in the door, the color in her face was gone and she had become pale white. She looked scared and waste trying to say something but was interrupted by something the person on the other of the door.

“FELICITY MEAGAN SMOAK, open the door right this instant. I know you’re in there, Quieten talked to the hotel staff and he said that you called for breakfast! I know you’re in there”

“It’s my mom!” Felicity yelled in a loud whisper into Oliver’s direction when she took a few steps away from the door.

“What are we going to do!” He yelled back to her in a whisper.

“One-minute mom!!” She yelled at the door. “I’m so sorry for what is about to happen.” She said to Oliver before she walked back to the door to open it but not before hesitating and giving Oliver one last apologizing look.

He saw in her eyes that she was really sorry for what was about to happen but if her mother was anything like her he wasn’t worried about what possibly could happen.

“Hi, mom? What brings you here?” He heard her say in a faked sleepy voice, while she had the door open for just far enough so she could stick her head out the room and you couldn’t really look inside the room.

“Can’t a mother come and check up on her newly dumped daughter.” He heard a cheery voice come from the other side of the door.

“MOM, don’t say that and I’m hungover, so keep your voice down, please. I just want to be alone.” He heard her tell her mother, it almost made him laugh the way she was lying to her mother who was standing on the other side of the door.

“Being alone is the last thing you need right now.” Was the last thing Oliver heard Felicity’s mother say before she pushed passed her daughter and so what stormed into the room.

“OH, now I know why you didn’t want me to come in.” Her mother had said to her as soon as she had seen Oliver standing in the middle of the room.

“Oh. My. God. Your Oliver Queen. Donna Smoak, Felicity, you could have told me you had someone staying over.” Her mother had said with a wink in her daughter's direction while she walked up to him and introduced herself.

“MOM, no. We didn’t. He walked in her on excedent. Sorry, that didn’t make it sound any better.” She had said trying to make things clear to her that nothing had happened between the two of them but as soon as she realized that her mother wasn’t even listening to a single word she said, she faces planted onto her bed and giving up on her attempt.

“I really should go looking for Tommy before Lance finds him before me. Felicity, once again; I’m sorry for walking in here and waking you, Miss. Smoak, it was really nice to meet you but I really have to go now.” He had said that to excuse himself after Felicity had looked up for where she was lying on the bed, he had given her one last look, noticed her hair ad now dried up and he had noticed for the first time how blue her eyes actually where. He gave her a goodbye nod and walked out the door.

 

* * *

 

“I can promise you that we didn’t do anything, nothing happened between the two of us.”

“Felicity, I believe you. You don’t have to repeat it to me over and over again. So the prenup stuff, did you call Laurel to ask about what now?”

“No, I have not yet done that because I was busy dealing with the guy that walked into my room. I was thinking about doing it but in my drunken rage I somehow broke both my tablet and my phone!” She explained to her mother while she showed her some of the pieces that were still a little recognizable.

“Felicity why did you do something like that and we haven’t even started talking about what you did to your dress, that wine stain is never going to get out.” Her mother said while kneeling down in front of her dress.

“Well, it’s not like I’m going to need it anytime soon because if you didn’t know my fiance walked out on me yesterday to run off with his ex to go on ‘our’ honeymoon and get married.” She said almost yelling to her mother while showing her mother an e-mail on her laptop she got from her EA telling her that Ray had called her to change Felicity’s name on the ticket to Anna’s name and asking her what had happened.

“So now that we know that and I have a working phone it’s time to call your lawyer because you need to get him out of your system and out of your life as soon as you possibly can.” Donna had said right after she had read the e-mail and had pushed her own phone in Felicity’s hands.

 

* * *

 

Felicity had made up her mind after talking to her lawyer, there was nothing that she could do right now because she had all the papers at home and she was on her vacation. She was getting on the first plane out of Vegas, going against everything her mother would have wanted right now. Vegas was her home and held a lot of memory, some good, some bad. This had been the last drop, she needed to get out of here fast and if she could and never to come back here but that wasn’t an option with her mother living here and if she wanted to see her mother, she herself would pay for a first class plane ticket to Star City.

After calling Laurel to ask about the prenup, all Felicity wanted to do was go back to sleep for a week and sleep with her still looming hangover. Her mother on the other side had many different plans for the rest of the day. Felicity tried almost everything to not have to go to brunch with her mother but there was no way she could get away with something like that when Donna Smoak used her loud voice. Her mother had ordered her to get up and get dressed because they were going out to have a late brunch at the hotel pool.

During their brunch, her mother told her how she informed all the guests that the wedding was off and how most of the guest who was already in Vegas and had been staying at the hotel were planning on all going home tomorrow morning. When her mother asked her if she knew about Ray and Ana, it took her a while and two mimosas till she was ready enough to tell. She told her mother about the first time she had met Anna at one of the presentations Ray gave out of town. When she had asked Ray about how he knew her he had told her that they had had a short fling when they were still in courage and they broke up not long after meeting because when they had tried a long distance relationship when she transferred to Princeton. But that didn’t worry out for them and they broke up that same semester.

That same night Felicity was on her way to the airport to get on the first plane home, there wasn’t a plane going straight to Starling so the flight to Central City was the next best thing. Once there she would be able to take the train to Starling and she would be home the next morning. She was lucky that her mother had to leave after they had finished their brunch because if her mother would find out what she was about to do, her mother would have made sure that she didn’t set foot outside of Las Vegas ever again. Sure she was scared of her mother, she didn’t get her loud voice from her father, where ever the hell that lasted was anyway.

She was all packed and on her way when she got a text from her mother telling her that she and Quentin had made it to dinner a quick text telling them to have fun while she walked into the airport and she was making her way onto the plane that was taking her a bit closer to home. She would at least make it to Central City before her mother would find out that her own daughter made a run for it.

 

* * *

 

When she touched down in Central City later that night and was once again able to turn her phone back on had ten missed calls from her mother alone and a hand full of texts from her and Quentin. A single text telling them that she was on her way home before she turned her phone back off because it her was way too late at night to deal with her mother's loud voice while still at the airport. During her train ride all she could do was either look out into the darkness of the early morning or bury herself in the new code she had come up with during her flight. By the clock on the bottom corner of her laptop said 4 am she was wide awake because of the three large cups of coffee she was going to regret drinking earlier.

She got the idea of getting rid of all of Ray’s stuff that was still in ‘their’ apartment back in Starling. She didn’t want anything in her home to remind her of him she wanted him out of her life the apartment had been her’s before he had moved in with her. It was around 7 am Monday morning when she arrived back in Starling City, she landed in the middle of the morning rush at the station when she arrived. It took her a while to hail herself a cab into town but she made it home eventually feeling more exhausted than she had ever been. ****

Just after lunch time she had everything that Ray owned packed into labeled boxes that the movers she had called would be picking up later that day. After she had unpacked her own suitcases and put everything away she was finally able to take the well-needed shower she deserved. She didn’t know where to put the boxes until she later came up with the idea to have the movers move all the boxes into his office at Palmer Tech.

She personally led the movers up to his office so everyone could see. She got different looks from everyone that saw her walk in front of five movers caring boxes, leading them up to his office. Her assistant had told her that somehow someone had got wind of what happened in Vegas and was spreading it like wildfire in every break room of the entertainer office building. She was not going to let it bother her at all and all the board members and colleges that she ran into that day gave her the same stupid pitiful excuse when talking to her. There were many different versions of what happened to go around, none of them came close to the actual truth.

 

* * *

 

Six months, it had been six months since he walked out and disappeared off the face of the planet earth to marry someone else. It had been six months of her running his company, soon to be her’s. Two months after he disappeared the board had stopped looking for him at all after coming to a dead end every single time they tried. She was voted from acting CEO to the permanent CEO of Palmer Tech with the majority of the votes.

His stuff had all been stored at his parent's place ever since they had come to visit her a month after everything had happened. His mother had admitted to hating Anna and being happy that the two of them had gotten together. It had been a revealed to hear all that but it didn’t mean anything to her anymore. They had been happy to help her after she had asked them if they wanted to help her get the company. Their answer had been a surprise to her but every single helping hand was welcome.

And that was how she came across Oliver Queen for the second time and a third time, and a fourth time. Almost every other two weeks. After she had found out that she needed to have at least more than 55% of Palmer Tech’s stocks. She herself owned 18%, Ray’s parents owned 11% of the stocks and QC owned another 19%, what lead her to only need another 7% for a total take over. The only thing was that Ray himself owned 40 of the remaining 52%, so that meant that the other 12% was in the hands of other investors.

How he had gotten word of all of this was still a mystery to her, his parents had cut all contact with him as did the all the known investors.

So it had been quite a surprise when he and Anna barged into her office after being gone for six months. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY OFFICE. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY COMPANY!!!”

“Well, for starters after you two disappeared the board made me acting CEO. After that, I was officially voted in as CEO and in less than a week this company will officially be mine after the investors will vote at the next board meeting.” Felicity said as she stood up from behind her desk and made her way up them while she kept on talking in her loud voice.

“You’re taking everything away from us.”

“Says the woman who ran of with my fiance THE NIGHT BEFORE MY WEDDING. So don’t you dare, both of you don’t you dare use anything like that agents me. I have been running your company for the last six months. You can’t just walk in here and tell me that I was the one that ruined everything.” She said keeping herself back from lashing out at both of them.

“I see that I have come at a bad timing.” She heard Oliver’s voice from behind where Ray was standing.

“Not at all, these two were just about to accorded out by security.” She said with a smile on her face after Ray had stepped aside and she locked eyes with him. It was the first time they locked eyes. He was the one that could make her forget what happened for just a little while.

“This is so not over Felicity,” Ray said as soon as he had seen Oliver standing in the doorway of Felicity’s office.

“No, we’ll see you next week at the board meeting if I’m correct,” Oliver said while walking past Palmer and Anna and stopped when he stood next to Felicity.

“And you are Mr. Queen,” Felicity said while looking up at him with an even brighter smile than the one she had formed the moment Oliver walked into the room.

“Mr. & Mrs. Palmer, will you please follow me.” Oliver’s bodyguard said after Felicity gave him a pleading look motioning to the door and before she knew it Diggle was walking the two out of her office and in the direction of the elevator.

“My night in shining armor.” She said giving him a wink before walking back around to her desk and the started their last meeting before the company she had fought for so hard the last six months was finally going to be hers. And all of this wouldn’t have happened if he had walked into her room that faithful moment in Vegas.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few glasses of wine and some chatting leads to a night that could make or break the relationship between Oliver and Felicity.

The light was what woke her up from her cocoon of warm blankets. There was a small tug inside her mind that made her want to get up and start her day but on the other hand. She just felt so damn comfortable with his arms around her waist, her head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. His nose softly burrowed in her hair and with every little movement, she made he followed and held her closer.

His heartbeat was what made her fall asleep again after she let all the worries and fears that came over her the moment she saw his face on the pillow next to her. She didn’t care what people would think if they found out whatever this was between the two of them if it was anything in the first place. But leaving all of that for when they both were awake and fully rested.

 

* * *

 

 

24 hour before

 

"And with 65% of the stocks. My congratulations go out to you Miss Smoak as the new owner of Palmer Technology's.“

It was the thing she wanted to hear for so long and the high percentage was a huge surprise to her. Somehow Ray's lawyers had missed one thing in the prenup they had signed if one were to break the engagement/marriage in Miss Smoak’s case she would have to step away from all Palmer Techs stock that she owned. In Mr. Palmer’s case, he would have to give  15% of his stock to Miss Smoak.   
  
Both her and Ray had forgotten about it because it had been a thing his mother insisted in it being included in the prenup to make sure she wouldn't walk out before the wedding. Who knew it would be the other way around.   
  
"Mister Palmer, half of your stocks will be put for sale on the stock market by the end of next week to attract new investors for the company." Mister Williams said following up. The look on Ray's face said it all, she had  
never seen him this mad.   
  
Felicity wasn't the only one who noticed, not long after Mister Williams had first spoken, Oliver’s hand had found he's underneath the table and gave her a small skews and an understanding smile. In the last week since Ray had been back and threatened her that he would come after her, Oliver wouldn't dare to leave her alone.   
  
Oliver had insisted that at least until after the board meetings with Palmer were over, Diggle his own personal bodyguard, would stay by her side at all time, at least until she had found a bodyguard herself. It had been a nice and comforting gestor and now having one of her closest friends as the bodyguard made the long day’s at the office just that bit more bearable.

“Come on Anna,” Ray said while getting up and waiting for Anna to follow after a minute of silence had filled the boardroom. Everyone in the room watched them including her and Oliver, nobody knew what was going to happen next.

“Have a nice life, I hope that all of you go bankrupt. I’m done here.” Ray said while he kept looking at Oliver and her with the most disgusted face she had ever seen on him. After him storming out, Felicity was finally able to breathe again with him out of sight.

Five minutes later everyone in the room had congratulated her on the win, they were out of the room right after that. “We’re still on for tonight, right?” Oliver asked her as the last person in the room.

“Yeah, after I’m done here Digg and I will come over for dinner.” She said as they walked back to her office.

“Then I’ll see you to later,” Oliver said while giving her one last hug before making his way to the door but not before making a stop at the door and giving Digg a pat on the back.

The rest of her day went like all the days that had gone before, did some paperwork, almost got yelled at by one of the department heads, spilled her coffee on herself but also found herself in a place she hadn’t been in years. Her old cubical in the IT department.

An hour before she was supposed to leave there had been a glitch in the system and with the likes that she already stayed an hour longer after Oliver had called her that there had been something that he needed to look after. So the only ones that were still in the IT department where some of the unpaid interns and they didn’t really have someone with the skill and IQ that she had when she was still an unpaid intern.

So after some time being and both she and Oliver were finally able to go home and start the weekend after a long week of work and everything that came with that. “Finally weekend. What smells so good.” Felicity said as soon as she walked into Oliver’s penthouse apartment.

“That would be our dinner.” They heard Oliver say from the kitchen.

“Man, that does smell good. I haven’t seen you cook in years.” Diggle said as they walked further into the apartment and sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. She didn’t know where to look, everything seemed brand new to her, while from the story’s Oliver had told her that he had lived here for years now.

“Well, that’s mostly because I send you home after I’m done at work. I don’t want an angry Lyla at my door for keeping her husband at work while instead, he should be having dinner with his wife and daughter.” Oliver said while planting up three plants of food and setting them in front of them.

12 hour earlier

“Hey, you’re up.” She heard Oliver say when she sat up in the middle of the bed, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

“Yeah, didn’t hear you wake up.” She said while stretching her arms and back, not letting her eyes of the man that was leaning against the door in only just a towel.

“I didn’t want to wake you.” He said while walking up to her and sitting down at the foot end of the bed.

“Why does this feel like such a Deja Vu. You stand at the door, me waking up in a big bed with my hair all over the place.” She said while leaning closer, with now only mere inch’s between them.

“I would say that all of this wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t walked into your hotel room in Vegas.” He said closing the space that was still between them, giving her just a peck on the lips.

“Maybe it had all happened but just under different circumstances. We’ll just never know how. Unless time travel gets’s made available to us anytime soon and I don’t this…” Oliver kissed her once again before she could finish her senses but not before she pulled him down with her y tangling her fingers in his still damp hair.

“You know how much I love your random rambling…” He whispered to her in between kisses.

“I do. You told me that over and over last night.” She said sitting back up.

“But I have to say that it’s just a little bit too early in the morning for you explaining time travel,” he said before pulling her back down and wrapping his arms around her once again.

 

* * *

 

 

10 hour earlier

 

“Man, that was amazing but I have to go, Lyla texted me. Sara doesn’t want to go to sleep before her dad had read her a story.” Diggle said as soon as his plate was empty.

“Thank you and say, hello to Lyla and Sara for me,” Oliver said after getting off his chair and walking to the front door with Felicity on his tail.

“Same go’s for me. Before you say anything, don’t worry about me, I’ll get a cab home.” She said as soon as she saw the look on Digg’s face change as soon as he turned to her.

“I’ll bring her myself if needed.” Oliver chips in as fast as he could before giving him a pat on the back.

“Then I’ll see the both of you on Monday.” He said before opening the door but not leaving before giving Felicity one last hug before he made his way home.

“Still room for dessert?” Oliver asked her after they were done cleaning the dishes and the rest of the kitchen before they made their way to the living room.

“There is always time for dessert, as log as it doesn’t have nuts,” Felicity said as soon as she had sat down and made herself comfortable on the couch.

“No nuts. I promise.” He said following her to the couch with two plaits with scuffles and what was left of the bottle of wine.

The two of them just watched a movie, finished their bottle of wine and opened a new bottle, they talked a bit about their life outside of work and the day they first met. Putting the pieces together, like how Tommy had proposed to Laurel a week before they hopped on a plane to Las Vegas and told their friends and family they were going to get married in a chapel on the Strip. Or the fact why her mother's boyfriend of a month just happens to stop by.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s such a fascinating topic, time travel, but even I don’t think that my IQ isn’t high enough to figure out to make that a reality.” She said while burying herself deeper into his chest.

“Well, then let the time traveling over to the Doctor and all the other Science Fiction where they deal with a thing such as time travel.”

“You don’t like Doctor Who much, do you?” She said turning around and facing him.

“Not really my kind of television but if you like it I’ll learn to shut up and not ask about every single thing because from here on out I know that you will hit me.” He said as soon as he was hovering over her, remaining eye contact the whole time.

There was no way she was letting this slip through her fingers. She felt happy once again.


End file.
